I'm A Loser
by LyssaLaugherty13
Summary: Angelan (An-Juh-Lyn) is a 16 year old girl who only wants to be loved and acknowledged. She has been living in Misery for nine years and just wants it all to end. What will happen when she finds herself in the McCartney house?
1. The End or is it?

I close my eyes and feel hot tears running down my cheeks. It seems to happen to me daily, and no one has the slightest clue i'm miserable. But why? I'm rich, I'm beautiful, I make good grades, so why be so blue? Because nobody loves me. That's why. Not even my parents show the slightest bit of affection. I walk in to my mansion everyday saying 'Hi mam!Hi da! Guess what happened today at school. They don't answer. They do not even look at me. As if i'm so treacherous. As if i'm medusa.

The thoughts make me cry harder, and knowing that my parents won't be there to calm me is unbearable. What do I have to live for? I feel like nothing. My parents sure make it seem that way. Sometimes I wish I would rather be beat than for them not to even acknowledge me. Just like I would rather be bullied then to be ignored in the hallways. The thing is is no one wants to talk to me because they think i'm a snobby rich kid and they also don't bully me because they think I would hire a hitman or something. Everyday gets harder and harder beause my troubles just build up and I cannot spill them to anyone. Ever since I was seven things changed drastically. I do not even know what happened. Just one day I found my daily allowance in front of my door instead of lovingly handed down by my parents. Ever since then they havent even looked at me.

I wiped my tears and walked down stairs because I was starving. There plain as day was my dinner on a plate, but no sign of my parents anywhere. I missed their voices so much! I haven't heard them talk in nine years; since that horrible day on my seventh birthday. I shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes in my mouth; trying really hard not to cry again. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't live anymore. Nobody would even notice I was dead anyways. I dumped my food in the trash, put the plate in the sink, and ran upstairs. I was going koo koo over how I was going to do it. I could hang myself, but I had no way of doing that. I could always do the cut your wrist and bleed to death in the bathtub bit. Too gory I thought. I looked out the window for inspiration and saw all the traffic happening outside my window. All you could see in the dark liverpool skies were headlights.

I ran back down stairs and into the cold wet streets. Wearing a blue gingham dress that went a little above the knee. Cars were zooming down the streets at about 60 MPH, and this was the moment of truth. I ran barefoot down the sidewalk to my death sentence.

I then realized what the hell I was doing, and wanted to back out. I tried to sharply turn before it was too late, but I slipped and hit my head. Who knows what came after that.

**AN: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	2. Golden Slumbers

**Hey guys! So I wasn't planning on posting this chapter until next week, but I guess I left you on a cliff hanger, so I kind of have to. Don't expect this often. It's only because I have four chapters already completed and posted on a different site, and was eager to put the next chapter out. So enjoy! I hope this doesn't turn to failure like my other stories! Thanks to all those who reviewed also!**

I lay in an unknown spot as I came into consciousness . I cannot move as if I am penetrated and I hear unfamiliar voices speak softly around me. I slowly opened my eyes to see an two boys, one about my age and one a bit younger, and an old man with a pipe in his mouth.

I heard the old man mutter something like 'She's awake' or something of the sorts. I could not really concentrate because of the pounding in my head. I tried to lift up, but failed.

"Easy there!" The old man cautioned.

I was speechless. I tried talking, but I just couldn't! I opened my mouth ready to talk, but the words wouldn't come out, so I shut my mouth again.

"It seems she can't talk!" Stated the old man.

The eldest of the boys followed up with a sad look" Mum would know what to do in a situation like this" It almost seemed like the boy was on the verge of tears."Excuse me" Then the boy left to his room as the old man nodded curtly towards him.

The man then turned towards me."I'm Jim McCartney!" He gave me a comfortable homey look."That young man would be Mike" he looked towards the younger boy. "And the young man who just left to his room is Paul! Welcome to the lovely McCartney home!"

I wanted to ask 'Who are you' but I guess that would be a stupid question to ask after an introduction. I was really eager to question 'Why I am Here?' But I still couldn't put the words in my mouth.

Mr. McCartney seemed to read my mind." You seem to have slipped on ice near a busy highway. My boy Paul saw you and carried you back home before something bad could happen."

Awwwww! How sweet he carried me who knows how far to keep me, a loser stranger safe. I was nearly on the verge of happy tears as this is the first time someone has actually 'Talked' to me in several years, and they were welcoming me into their home AFTER being saved from death and carried to the home by a boy not much older than me! It was very joyous and flattering at the same time. I must pay them in some way.

I slowly stood up and gave Jim and Mike a hug. Then walked into Paul's room. He was playing a guitar and singing- what a very sweet and pleasant voice he had may I add- and had tears dripping down his face. I walked over and gave him a nice big hug. I wanted to do more for my savior, but he rudely snapped"Get out!" And I was startled and I rushed out quickly. I assumed he felt bad because then he added. "I'm sorry... It's just when I think of - just never mind- it wasn't very kind nor polite to snap at you for showing a kind gesture. You can come back in." He wiped some tears away." Sorry you have to see me like this! Just don't tell anybody I was crying...please?" I nodded sharply and sat down next to him on his bed. In which had a pretty pattern of dark and light blues on the quilt blanket. Two fluffy feathered pillows sat at the top. The room seemed very tidy and clean. The bed made perfectly. Out of nowhere I started to cry again. I did not even know why. Sometimes this just happened to me. Maybe because the damage my peers and parents casted upon me. "Why are you crying ?...is it because I snapped at you?" I shook my head no. "Oh...well why are you so sad ? Homesick?" I vigorously shook my head no on that. "Well, I guess it is definitely not that... Is it anything I can help with?" I shook my head no again.

"Paul! It's time for supper" A voice outside Paul's room called.

"Coming!" He yelled back. He then turned to me" Are you hungry?" I had just remembered that I threw away my dinner and realized how hungry I was. I wasn't sure how long I had been unconscious for either. I turned to him and nodded my head yes. "Well, come 'ead then! Let's eat!" And he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of his room. For the first time in nine years I smiled.

**Please Review!**


	3. Ain't He Sweet NOT

**AN: A shout out to all those lovely people who reviewed, Favorited , and followed this story. You don't understand how happy it makes me. Especially now that I have started high school! I am having a REALLY hard time, and the reviews make me feel better most of the time! Well in the mean time enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these yet, but maybe it's because I don't like you disclaimer! You make me realize I don't own The Beatles. Yes it is true I Alyssabeth do not own The Beatles! :(**

Paul and I walked into the dining room together and were seated at the table. Mr. McCartney sat at the head and I at the end of the table. Michael and Paul were seated on the two sides, Paul being on my front right. The table was of exquisite wood design, and each place had a plate, utensils, and a napkin. In the middle was a delicious pot roast with potatoes, carrots, and meat. It smelled amazing. It was a meal made with love, unlike any-other I have had in years. Somewhere in my heart a crack filled itself just from the kindness and acceptance from coming into a strangers home.

It was mostly a silent dinner. I'm not sure if it was from me or if it is always like this, but it was good to actually get to eat with people. And the food! Is delicious I am ready on my second plate, in which deserved Paul stealing a few awkward glances at me. I did not care. Who knows if I will ever get this again; best to enjoy it while it lasts.

After dinner was over Mr. McCartney told me I could stay over night, of course I squealed of happiness on the inside because I did not want to go back to a hell hole. I would be staying in Paul's bedroom, and Paul looked a little uneasy...maybe he did not like me?

Paul guide me to his room an gave me a tour. "Well, this is me bedroom. I will be sleeping on the floor" I shook my head aggressively at that " No 'tis alright" I still shook my head, and a smug gleam shone in his eyes "Alright I'm sleeping on the floor" I started to shake my head again until he talked again"Unless" Hmmm what does he have up his sleeve" you want me to sleep in the bed with you" Well, that would actually be quite enjoyable so what the hell! I gave him a kind of 'okay that's fine, I don't care ' gesture and his face went into an emotion of surprise . "Really?" I nodded. And yet another sneaky look came into his eyes. "Hmmmm those clothes look a little uncomfortable to sleep in. I have some extra you can use for a better slumber" That sneaky bastard...still don't care. After a moment he went into his closet and grabbed them for me. Of course it was one of his T-Shirts... He did not even give me pants.

Before I put the shirt on I really wanted to take a shower! I felt extremely filthy, and did not want to lay in Paul's bed with this filth. I wanted to tell him, but I could not find my voice still! I looked around his room and saw pen and paper. He gave me a death glare, I guess it was something important. I kind of gestured pretend writing and pointed to my mouth then to the paper then to more fake writing then to him, and he got the point. His look eased up and he nodded. I wrote down on the paper,

'Roses are red, violets are blue. I smell like trash... A shower would do?'

Then handed it to him. He took it and laughed. "Very clever! I love it! The shower is two doors down on the left." Then handed me a blue towel that I hoped was clean. I nodded in appreciation and left for the shower.

I took a nice short shower, and when I got out there was a problem. I forgot the clothes and towel Paul gave me in his room, and my clothes that I took off were missing! I panicked in the inside what was I going to do! I looked around frantically and saw a slip of paper on the floor next to the crack in the doorway. It was folded so I unfolded it and on it it read,

'Roses are red, Violets are blue, you should lock the door, now what to do.

That Bastard!


	4. He Came In Through The Bathroom Door

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! SHOUT OUT ONCE AGAIN TO ALL THOSE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THEY MEAN TO ME...I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS IN THE REAL WORLD, SO THIS MAKES MY LIFE!**_

That stupid little bastard! He did that on purpose!

That's okay! I'll get him back! Oooooh I'll get him back hard. I just have to think... What can I do with my resources...

I peered around the bathroom thoughtfully, and once I saw it I smiled. There next to the door was her small bag. I had forgotten all about it! Inside I knew there was something in there where it would get him back good.

I rushed over to the bag and opened it and instantly smiled at one of the items it contained.

_***Flashback* **_

I was so sick of my mom and dad ignoring me! I couldn't bear it! I needed something to take my mind off my life for awhile... Maybe I could walk to the library.

I walked out my house, grabbing my little leather hand bag before I took off, and ran as fast as my legs could take me. When I reached the brick library I opened the wood doors and walked inside.

I was always the crafty type of person, so I made my way to the arts and craft section. I scanned the books horizontally finding my gaze attached to a Halloween movie prop book. I was always a fan of Halloween and acting, so I decided to check it out. I opened it and blew the dust off the book and into the silent atmosphere. When I opened it my eyes found a recipe titled 'Fake Blood'. This really appealed to me, for in that second I thought that maybe if I faked my death with this fake blood my parents will feel really bad. So then when I reveal it as a joke they will be grateful I am not, and stop ignoring me. At the time it was a perfect plan..at the time I had thought no problems could undo the plan.

I opened the book to page 19..Fake Blood. Inside was an easy recipe:

Ingredients

1 cup corn syrup

2 tablespoons water

2 tablespoons of red food coloring

1 tablespoon of chocolate syrup

2 tablespoons of cornstarch

Instructions

Mix all of the ingredients in the blender for a few seconds.

I stored that in my mind, put the book away, and left the library on my way to the store. At the store I bought all the ingredients necessary plus a container to hold it. After that I boomed out of the store and made my way home to start my experiment.

I went into the kitchen and blended all the materials together and created a masterpiece. It was very red and oozy...it just did not have the thickness regular blood has. I had to think outside the recipe to make it thicker...think...think... Think. What makes things thicker? Soon a lightbulb went off in my head, and I realized the answer was starch. I searched through my cabinets for some starch and when I found it added a little in the blood, and blended. It was mesmerizing! So identical to real blood! Now to get on with my plan!

The thing with my plan is that my parents were supposed to see me...but they never came home. So for the rest of the night I mope around the house and put the blood in my bag.

_***Present***_

I slowly took the container of fake blood out o my bag. I was going to not only make Paul bring me my clothes, but I going to make him freak out too!

I couldn't take the smile off my face as I took the Bottle of Blood and poured some of its contents in the shower. I then took down the shower curtain and smeared the curtain against the bloody tub. Then I squirted a little more in the curtain, and lastly I poured the rest of it in one big puddle for where my head would be. I then wrapped myself in the shower curtain and laid down in the tub with my head in the big puddle, and waited.

'Hmmmmm' I thought 'How to get him to come in here...maybe if I make a loud thud and scream he will come in here.'

I lifted up my foot and stomped hit hard in the bath tub and let out a short yelp. I then close my eyes and waited for Paul to come in...praying Mr. McCartney did not come in instead.

I heard rushing coming towards the bathroom and laughing...WHAT!? He is laughing! Maybe he thinks I screamed because I saw my clothes were gone. Oh my gosh! That just makes this so much better. I saw the doorknob turn and the door open. I had my eyes lightly closed, yet I could still slightly see, and I tried hard not to smile as Paul face contorted from laughing to mortified.

"Uhhhh..." He looked really scared" girl?" Girl? Oh right he doesn't know my name yet. That must mean! I can talk again! "Are- Are you o-okay?" Wow...he looked really worried. He kept tapping me trying to get me to respond.

Woah! I just realized I screamed earlier! That must mean!"Mmmhh...what" I sighed in a very exhausted and soft voice.

He looked surprised for a second there." I asked are you okay?"

"I think so"

"What happened?"

Oooohhh! Time to make him feel REALLY guilty. This was so good I could barely contain my laughter." Well, I couldn't find my clothes or towel and when I went to step out to find them I slipped. I tried grabbing the shower curtain to save me, but it just wrapped around me and I hit my head...do I look okay?"

"Well, you appear to be fine... Maybe...I don't want to freak you out, but there is blood everywhere..." He said. I could see the guilt all over his face." And..um.. I think you left your -um-clothes in my room. I'll go get them for you. " He then bent down and picked up the note and left out of the bathroom. That dirty little liar! Oh well...I guess I am lying in some sort of way too...

Paul returned into the bathroom with my clothes. "Thank you." I said as if I was in terrible pain.

"Um. Can you stand up or do you need help?"

"I can do this by myself...i'm sure it's not that bad!"

"IT'S TERRI-" he stopped there. I was assuming he did not want to freak me out.

"I can do it by myself. You just can go back to your room. If I need any help I will call your name. In the meantime I am going to wash all this blood off." I said.

He nodded"I can bandage it when you get out."

"Thanks" I said. He left out of the room and once I turned on the shower I started laughing uncontrollably! I cannot believe it worked! I rinsed all the blood off and re-washed my hair then dried the shower curtain and put it back up. Once I got out I dried off with a towel and put on Paul's clothes that he gave me. They were sort of big on me, but I didn't care. After that I semi-dried my hair and left to go get Paul.

I walked in his room and saw bandages across his bed. He looked at me confused. "Your-Your head it looks fine! What is going on?!"

I smiled. " Oh. About that! Roses are red violets are blue. You took my clothes, but the joke was on you!"

Paul looked really defeated, but after realizing how clever my prank was he laughed along with me. "You know you are really smart-well for a bird and all."

"You know you are really sexist-well for a boy-oh wait you are a boy that explains it." I mocked him.

"What are you implying?" He asked.

"Oh just that boys are stereotypically Sexist. Just like you just stereotyped girls as stupid, but if you want to get in technical terms that stereotypical statement would make me sexist also, but we are all human in the end right? So it does not really matter." I took a large breath and smiled, while Paul just sat there nodding his head, yet looking very confused.

"Okayyyy then." He said awkwardly. Then he looked as if a sudden thought popped into his mind. "HEY!"

"What?..." What did I do?

"You never told me your name!"

"That is because I could not talk."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And what is your name?"

"Angelan."

Paul smiled and repeated my name as if trying to taste it." I like it...how do you spell it?"

"A-N-G-E-L-A-N"

"That is such a pretty spelling" his face turned sad for a second then back to normal." It reminds me of my mom."

"Why?" I knew the second I asked it I shouldn't have... I think I already knew the answer.

"Well, it reminds me of Angels and my mom is an angel...She died from breast cancer last year... You should feel special."

"Why?"

"I have never told a random stranger this before, nor even friends."

And for that moment I did feel special, and somewhat important too. Somehow I knew life was going to get better from here." You don't know how much that means to me."

"Well, if you really want to know something" he whispered. I was eager to know."To be honest my real name isn't Paul...That is me middle name."

"What is your first?" I asked.

" James."

"James." I repeated his name just like he did mine.

"So..."

"So..." I mocked again.

He laughed. " What is your story? I have told you some of mine...now it is your turn."

"Maybe I will tell you tomorrow. It is very long...well not really..but I am too tired tonight." It was true my eyes were drooping.

Paul nodded understandably and scooted over on the bed making room for me. I climbed under the cover ad embraced the warmness and love I was getting from this complete strangers home.

I soon heard Paul's breathing slow down and knew he was asleep. After awhile he moved and I felt his soft arms cuddle around me. A normal person would be a little weirded out, but it felt like I knew Paul well already, and it also felt good to be cared about once in awhile. I soon fell asleep in Paul's arms, and for the first time in years slept peacefully.


	5. With A Little Help From My Friend

**AN: Thanks again a million Guys! I love your reviews!**

I was awoken by a gentle kiss on the cheek, and a light shake. I opened my eyes and saw Paul smiling down on me. Realizing that he wasn't a dream I smiled and got out of bed.

"So. Angelan." He said."Care to tell me that story now?"

I smirked" After I brush my hair-and I would say get dressed, but it appears I don't have any clothes, and if I want clothes I will have to tell you my story.- so in conclusion that means get me a brush... Please?" I playfully demanded. He laughed and left the room, only to return with a brush. I brushed all the knots out of my hair and then handed the brush back over to Paul. He stared at me expectantly and I was confused. "What? Oh yeah! The story." He nodded in encouragement to get me to tell. I was debating on whether to tell him the truth or not. He seemed like a nice enough guy, so I decided on the truth. I guess it wouldn't hurt to leave out the fact that I have billions of dollars running in my family, so he doesn't think I am snobby like everyone else.

"Well, I know I said it was a really long story, but not really." He playfully pretended to be hurt and then laughed." I just wanted to go to bed at the time." He nodded in understandment and smiled cutely. I smiled back and continued with the story. "Well, it aaalllll started when I hit my seventh birthday" I kind of sang in a story type voice." I just woke up and my life was mess from there on out. The End." I said bluntly. Pul frowned.

"But-but. That doesn't explain ANYTHING!" He said over-exaggeratedly, and then we looked at it each other- and I haven't the distant particle in why, but- we randomly started bursting out fits of giggles! We fell on the ground without a care in the world and just ...laughed. We laughed all our troubles away. It was one of the greatest experiences I've ever encountered- besides the well, you know, gasping for air part. When we settled down a little bit Paul turned to me with a serious face and said"Now continue please...why was your life a mess from then on?"

"Okay fine... I can't believe I am telling you this." I mumbled." So anyways my mum and da were always kind and loving people, an they always spent time with me, but for some reason-and I dunno why- when I turned seven they didn't hand me-" I can't tell him hand me money! Eehh think think! I got it!" Hand me... Love! Yeah! They didn't hand me love that morning like they usually do. And ever since them I have never seen them nor heard them." I hadn't realized I was crying until Paul took his thumb and rubbed a tear off my cheek.

"That must have been terrible!" Paul sympathized as he pulled me into a warm embrace. His action was greater than he would ever realize, but it really meant a lot to me. What a sweet young man!

I pulled away and continued. " The worst part is is that you are the first person to talk to me in nine years! Let alone even look at me! Everyone at school ignores me!" I said. "And I haven't the slightest clue on why!" I lied. I looked at Paul and he seemed horrified.

"Wow... That must have been... HORRIFYING!" He pulled me into another hug." So what were you doing when I found you laying next to the road unconscious?" He asked.

I did not really want to tell him I tried to kill myself! "That is for another time! But in the mean time do you mind walking me to my house to get some stuff?" I asked Paul kindly, drying my tears.

Paul nodded"Absolutely!" Then he did something COMPLETELY unexpected...he grabbed my hand, and led me outside of his house.

Paul walked me down the street still holding my hand. It wasn't like a laced holding hand, so I guess that makes it better. It was actually kind of...nice. "So... How do you get to your house?"

"I don't know...I've never been on this side of town, or at least seen this. What is your house next to?" I asked. I hadn't really been anywhere except house and school. Why would I have a need to go anywhere anyways, besides school? "Do you know where the Liverpool institute is?"

"Yes! I attend it!" Paul smiled and said happily.

"REALLY!?" I asked happily. Maybe I will have a friend at school now! "You passed your 11-plus exam too?!"

Paul's face lit up "YES!"

"Okay! Then Problem solved! Take me to the school from your house, then I can get to my house!' I said grinning. Paul then let go of my hand and ran off somewhere. I ran after him, but he was too fast, and was nowhere to be seen. When he wasn't popping up anywhere I started to feel very sad. Did he abandon me here?

Maybe I will never make friends.

**AN: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Crying, Waiting, Hoping

**OMG! Guys I am sorry for not updating for sooooo long! I forgot to tell you all I was going to Japan for Holiday break to visit my brother. I tried sooo hard to update on my IPad and IPhone but it wouldn't let me! But I wrote almost 4 chapters while gone, so all is okay I hope. I'm not going to update all of them at once though. Sorry :/, but to make up for it they are actually long and not super super short! Well, I think. It depends what chapter this website is on. There is another website (no I will not tell you it) That is six chapters ahead.. :/ It's only because I like you guys better! You see... What happens when I right these and stick a chapter out as soon as I write is I will get to a point where I don't feel like writing for awhile. I know what to write...I just don't. So, I figured if I update every week that won't happen. And *knock on wood* it hasn't happened yet! YAYYY! Okay! I need to stop babbling! I'm really bad about that! Anyways! Shout out to all my reviewers I love you guys! You make my life...because I have no friends. Hence why I wrote a book called I'm A Loser! Even though this book has no relation to me...weird. Okay I need to shut up now! **

I was on a verge of tears as Paul had been gone for about ten minutes. Did he leave me? When I said I was from The Liverpool Institute he must have realized why I have no friends, and ran away from me. Oh, well. I guess it is time to return back to my old life again. My terrible no good life.

I walked back into the McCartney home and saw that Mike was now awake. He greeted me with a hug and that made me feel a lot better.

"You looked a little down, so I thought that a hug might make you feel better" he smiled sweetly.

"It did. Thanks." I smiled back and his eyes burst wide.

"You can talk now can you?!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes. It came back after I took a shower."

Then he looked me up and down and grinned. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and said" So you and Paulie ey!"

My cheeks went red."What?"

His smile got bigger..if that was possible" I know what you two did last night. One your wearing his clothes and two I heard that banging last night."

Oh my! "OH MY GO-NO NO NO! THAT IS INDEED NOT WHAT WE DID LAST NIGHT!" My face was probably crimson right now.

"Suuuuure it isn't" he said sarcastically" Don't worry I won't tell anybody" then he walked off.

Well isn't that just a bunch of roses...hopefully his father does not think the same..better get out of his clothes quick! It's just ...Where the HELL is Paul?!

I walked back outside and there he stood with two bicycles near his sides. "I got some bicycles for us to ride there!" He said. So that's why he left! That makes me feel a LOT better!

"Thanks." I muttered and he motioned for me to get on the one on his left. It was MUCH nicer than the one on his right and I thought it was extremely sweet he gave me the better one. I hopped on without killing myself and sighed."Oh jeez! " I was about to

Continue, but I was interrupted.

"-What!? You don't know how to ride a bike...I can teach you!" He ended in a suave smile.

"Awww how cute!" He smiled widely and I continued. "You think I cannot ride a bike!" His smile dropped and I tried to hold in my laughter."Well, what I was going to say before I was rudely cit off" I put emphasis on 'rudely'" I was going to say that I have not ridden a bike in years and I might be a little rusty. "

"Oh" he said blankly. Then he just stared at me for a long time as if he was thinking. Then he snapped out of it." Come on! I want you to meet some of my friends!"I fake coughed." What?" I pointed my finger at my body and moved it up and down as if telling him look at what I am wearing. "Oh right..."

"Your brother thought we um- you know- I don't have to really explain it." I said uncomfortably.

"Did what?" He smirked.

"You know..."

"I don't know" He was trying hard not to laugh.

"You know that thing almost every adult does."

"Drink alcohol?"

"No! You know have...sex" I whispered 'sex' very quietly.

"What was that?"

"Have sex" I whispered really quietly again.

"I can't hear you speak louder"

"YOUR BROTHER THINKS WE HAD SEX!" I practically screamed at him.

"Did we?"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Are you sure!"This kind of scared me...did we? My face turned a dark crimson."I'm just pulling your leg...nothing happened."

Oh thank god. "Mike really thinks that?"

"Yes. And I tried to explain to him we didn't, but he is really convinced!"

"Well you're the one who wore my shirt to bed!" He said.

"Don't blame this on me! I didn't want to get dirt in your bed!" I said...were we really fighting about something this stupid?!

"Trust me. There has been worse things in my bed than dirt."

"That is just disgusting!" It really was...I knew what he was implying."Can we jut go get my clothes now! PLEASE?!"

"Yes..." He said. Then he whispered really quietly that I could barely hear, but still sort of hear "virgin".

I sort of ignored, but kind of responded with a really low whisper "Man whore" he gave me a look at that and then shook his head smiling. He then got on his bike also and we ventured out to the Liverpool Institute.

**Okay sorry! This one turned out to be one of the short ones too! :/ But! The rest of them are wayyyy longer! I promise! And a new character comes in I think next chapter! And SPOILER ALERT: I got some fluffy romance coming in soon! I think it's two chapters away for the fluffy romance... I dunno. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	7. Hello Goodbye

**OH MY FREAKIN GEORGE GUYS! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE NEGLECTED YOU LIKE THIS! AGHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I JUST HAVE A LOT GOING ON WITH BAND, COLORGUARD(WELL WINTERGUARD), REGION! YES I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY PREPARING FOR REGION...WELL NOT REALLY I'M A SLACKER. I JUST HAD TO MAKE MY BAND DIRECTOR THINK I WAS 'PRACTICING'. WELL! ANYWAY I TRIED OUT AND I AM PROUD TO SAY I MADE FRESHMAN BAND 3RD CHAIR IN THE TMEA 2012 FRESHMAN REGION BAND AUDITIONS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO! OKAY NOW I AM BLABBING AND I BET YOU ALL WANT TO READ THIS STORY AFTER 2 WEEKS OF LONG WAIT...2 AND HALF ACTUALLY... AND I THINK I LOST SOME READERS :( I ONLY GOT 1 REVIEW LAST UPDATE. WHICH REALLY LOWERED MY SELF ESTEEM :( ANOTHER REASON WHY I WAS HAVING TROUBLE UPDATING. WELL ANYHOW! ENJOY...WHAT IS THIS CHAPTER SEVEN? I THINK IT IS! OKAYYYY WELL ENJOY! :D BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own The Beatles or anything else you might recognize.**

**PS: I want to give a big thanks to NatashaPavlova! Yes, she was indeed the ONLY reviewer for last update. Everyone should check out her fics because they are pretty epic! :D**

Me and Paul (AN: I know it should be Paul and I, but this is in Angelan's POV and she would never say Paul and I so Meh!) made it to the school in about two minutes.

"Wait right here! I will be back in a few" I said.

"Why can't I come with you?"

I didn't want him to see my house because I didn't want him to see I was rich." Because-Because- a giant lizard will pop out and eat you!" I said the first thing that came to mind and it was obviously unbelievable and stupid.

Paul laughed an rolled his eyes"Okay. I don't want to be anyones dinner..." I felt relieved" but..." Great." Tell me the real reason and I will stay."

Should I...it could ruin this friendship...oh what they heck!" I don't want you to see my house."

"Oh.. Okay. I see how it is!" He said sticking his tongue out.

"No, you don't!" I said and without even realizing it tears started to fall down my face.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't be sad now. I was just joking!" He pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into his shoulder."honestly!"

"It's not that." I said in between sobs." It's just..." I paused.

"Don't worry. You can tell me!" Paul said reassuringly.

"I just don't want this friendship to ever end." I cried.

"It won't! Trust me! If I can have fee- I mean if I can get along with somebody so well only after knowing them for a day, they obviously are sticking around for awhile!" He said. I kind of zoned out at the en of it! What was he going to say? That he had feelings for me? No Angelan... You are probably just imagining it.

I shrugged it off and turned to Paul."Promise?"

Paul hugged me tight then kissed me on the forehead."Promise."

One lone tear fell down my face and Paul kissed it off. Then he grabbed my hand and we walked to my house; leaving the bikes at the school. We soon got to my house and Paul's eyes got wide at seeing my house. I felt the grip on our hands loosen and this scared me greatly, so I let go first and hugged him before any thing could happen. "Please...don't leave." I whispered.

"Angelan, I just promised I would never leave you." Paul said and him keeping his word made me smile.

I walked up to my door and realized I didn't have a key. "Uhhhh... Um...I ...sort... Of don't have...a key."

Paul smirked."Where is it?"

"Inside"

"Well, how do you suppose we get in there?"

"I don't know"

"Maybe we can wait for your parents to unlo-"

"NO! Definitely not!"

"Well, why not?"

"Do you want me to cry again?"

He seemed in thought for a second." Um no."

"So we have to find another way." I pleaded. Then an idea struck me. "How strong are you?" I asked.

"Um... I dunno. Why?"

"Do you think you could lift me?"

Considering I already have... Yes. But why?" He asked again. I had forgotten he carried me all the way to his house.

"C'mon" I called ignoring his question again. I walked all the way over to the beautiful white fence, and he looked confused."Lift me over this."

Paul obeyed and kneeled down for me to step on his hands. I stepped on and he lifted me to where I could touch the top. Then he grabbed me by the hips to continue helping me up. I was almost fully up and just needed a little extra push. Things got a little awkward when he pushes me up the rest of the way by my...butt... I could practically hear him smirking under him.

When I successfully got over the fence I opened it up for Paul, who happened to still be smirking when he walked through the snowy grass. I jokingly gave him the stink eye and his smirk faded into a laugh.

"So" Paul said" how d'ya suppose we get in the house?"

"Well...it's going to be pretty tuff. There is a window on the third floor that is unlocked. Do you think you can get to it? Or do you want me to."

"I've got this" he smiled charmingly. Then he started up the rose bush that hung around a nice decoration ( a decorated decoration? hmmmmm)and...fell."

"Here. I'm better at climbing. I'll do it. Just kind of follow me and make sure to catch me if I fall." I said, and he seemed defeated. I started to slowly climb up the rose bush careful of everything. When the decor ended on the second floor, I had to do it a harder way to get to one more floor. I grabbed onto the bricks that lay on the house and started up them. I was very close to the third floor window, and of course those bricks were ones that were wore down to where you couldn't grab them. Needless to say... I am almost fell.

"ANGELAN!" Paul shrieked.

"I'm okay! Don't worry!" I shouted back at him. Even though I wasn't, I was literally hanging by one arm. I was there for awhile and I kept hearing noise, but I couldn't look down. Next thing I know Paul grabs my butt again and pulls me up to the window safely. I open it up and he pushes me (still holding my butt keep in mind) into the 3rd floor bathroom."Paul! Thank You!" He was still holding into the

Bricks." Get back down and I will come unlock the front door for you." He nodded then carefully went down and I saw him disappear into the distance.

I closed the window and walked out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I took off Paul's clothes and replaced them with a white flowing dress and attached a white headband around my hair. I was sort of like a hippie, but not. I put a little elegance in my looks. I guess you can say I am a moppie(mod/hippie).

I walked out of my bedroom down the stairs and into the kitchen. I found breakfast at the table with some money to the side of it. The breakfast appeared to be hot, so I took down another plate and split it. I then walked to the front door and opened it. I expected to see Paul, but he wasn't there. I hoped he didn't get rid of me. Now that I am home there is a good chance he could have left me.

"Paul?" I said walking outside."Paulllll!" My eyes started to well up."Hello?" I started walking towards the house again. "Helloooooo?" I closed the door and sat near the bushes with my knees up. Then I put my arms flat and my head in my arms and started to cry." Paul..."

**Hope you enjoyed it! And please! I beg of you! Please review... I should mention I am crazy for fanfics and that I am constantly looking for more to read, so maybe...if you review... I will check out your channel and read some of your stuff! Also.. lets have a competition... I am going to ask a question and the first couple of people to answer the question CORRECTLY gets a shout out next update! :D Okay here is question numero uno...I am going to make it kind of hard...Finish these lyrics... 'My tears are falling 'cause you've..." Yes it is a beatles song and I know... it isn't a question BUT WHATEVER LOL! By the way it is one of my ALL time favorite song!**


	8. Hello Little Boy

**WELL HULLO THER'! HOW ARE ALL OF YOU! I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SING A NICE LITTLE SONG FOR YOU ALL! SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW IT OTHERS NOT...BUT... 'AHEM' HERE IT GOES! GERRY CRIMBLE TO YOU! GERRY MIMBLE TO YOU! GERRY BABEL DEAR CHRISTMAS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME TOO! THAT'S RIGHT EVERYBODY! HAPPY CHRISTMAS! CHRISTMAS TIME IS HERE AGAIN! CHRISTMAS TIME IS HERE AGAIN! WOOOOOOOOO! MY FIRST CHRISTMAS AS A BEATLE FANATIC! COR, IT'S ALMOST BEEN A YEAR OF MY FANDOM! :D ANYWAYS! I GOT A BUNCH OF COOL STUFF FOR CHRISTMAS TEE HEE! 'WELL LET'S SEE WE'VE BEEN TO AMERICA AUSTRALIA NEW ZEALAN-..ZEALAND...AUSTRALIA AND NEW ZEALAND!' (RINGO) LOLOLO THAT WAS RANDOM AAAAAAAAAAANNNNYYYWAYYYYYYYY YS! I GOT A BUNCH OF COOL BEATLE STUFF! ONE OF MY FAVORITES IS A BIG ALMOST TWO INCH BOOK TITLED 'THE JOHN LENNON LETTERS' WHERE I RECENTLY READ IN ONE OF HIS LETTERS TO A NEWS PERSON WHO SURVEYED HIM THAT HIS FAVORITE COLOUR WAS BLACK! WHA?! I THOUGHT IT WAS GREEN! BUT I GUESS I WAS MISTAKEN! I TALK TO MUCH... I'M JUST BLOODY EXCITED 'TIS ALL!OKAY! WELL THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! WE HAD A WINNER WITH THE LYRIC FINISH! HAWKER97 GOT IT RIGHT! IT WAS INDEED "'CAUSE YOU'VE TAKEN HER AWAY' FROM ONE OF THE MOSTEST BESTES AMAZING SONG 'TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY BABY'! THERE WAS ALSO A GUEST WHO GOT IT RIGHT! PENNY LANE! BUT ANYWAY I SUGGEST YOU READ HAWKER97'S FICS THEY ARE GEAR! I ESPECIALLY LOVE THE JACKIE AND PAUL SERIES! ALSO YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT NATASHAPAVLOVA'S WORKS TOO! HERS ARE REALLY GOOD AS WELLL! ANWAYYYYYYYYY! YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY CURSING AT ME TO SHUDDUP BY NOW SO ENJOY THE STORY! OH! OH! AND OOOOOOOOOOOOO! A NEW CHARACTER IS INTRODUCED THIS CHAPTER! YAY! SPOILER ALERT: IT'S MY FAVORITE BEATLE! SOME OF YOU MAY KNOW WHO AND SOME MAY NOT! WELL! BYE! ENJOY!**

I was still crying in the bush until I heard a faint"Angelan". I sat up abruptly. I could not tell if I was imagining it or not. "Angelan!" I heard it again. I peeked from the bush I was in. "Angelan!" Paul smiled down at me."There you are!" His smile faded into a face of worry."Were you crying?" I shook my head no" Well, it sure looks like you were." Then suddenly something came over me and I ran over to Paul and hugged him! Sobbing into his shoulder.

"I thought you left for good! Now that I am home safe I figured you left me! I also thought you left me earlier this morning too! Please don't ever leave me!" I sobbed getting on my knees pleading and begging. "Please! Please! Please! Don't ever leave me!"

"Angelan! I promised I wouldn't and I am a man of me word!" Paul said helping me off the ground. He then wiped my tears off and took my hand. "So where to now?"

"Breakfast." I said feeling a lot better than before.

"Where at?" He asked.

"Come on!" I led him into the house and sat him at the table where my split breakfast laid. "I'm not sure if it's still hot or not..heh that rhymes...what was I saying"Paul laughed at me" oh yeah. I don't know if it is still hot or not..heh... But...um... Yeah. It might not be hot...or not." I laughed at that. I don't know why...it was just funny.

"Okay so it is probably not hot" he laughed" I was trying not to rhyme...I failed." Then out of nowhere we both started doubling over in laughter. We kept at it for a couple minutes! Struggling for air. We were just laughing to laugh and I loved it!

"Okay lets forget about if it's h-warm or not and go to a diner or something!" I laughed.

"Gear idea!" Paul said, staring at me. I hadn't realize how close are faces were until just then. I stood up quickly and motioned to the door.

"Shall we?" I asked and Paul hopped up quickly and ran over to me.

He hooked my arm with his."We shall!"And so we walked out of the house and were on our way to the diner.

"STOP!" I said after a few minutes walking.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked.

"We left the bikes at the school!" I exclaimed.

"Well, lets go get them." So we walked back to the school...only to find the bikes...gone.

"Where'd they go?" I asked.

Paul suddenly looked worried. And stared at me blankly. "Did you chain the bikes?" He asked emotionless. "I asked you to."

"No you didn't!" I argued.

Then suddenly his eyes got watery." Sooo... You didn't chain them! And-And - there gone!"

"I'm-I'm sorry." I started to feel bad. It looked like these bikes meant a lot to him.

"They belonged to me deceased grandpa who I loved with all my heart...and now they're gone! Thanks a lot Angelan! Leave me alone!" And he started to walk away.

I started to cry. "But you promised you'd never leave me."

Paul came back." I know I'm just pulling your leg ya stupid git!" He smiled.

I suddenly got really angry." THAT WASN'T VERY FUNNY!" I smacked his chest. He just laughed." So where are the bikes?"

"I dunno."

"I thought all that was a prank."

"Well the grandfather and chains part was."

"I still feel bad."

"Just joking" Paul smiled. "GEORGIE! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW." Paul yelled out to this Georgie. A thin boy with dark hair and eyes and thick eyebrows that almost met in the middle appeared awkwardly. "This is George! George Harrison! He is a good friend from school even though he is practically a baby." George gave him a dirty look. "What's wrong Georgie? Georgie is a little shy 'tis all!" I giggle as Georges cheeks turned a bright red."Come 'Ead were going for brekkie! And go get the bikes!" George walked out and a couple moment later he walked out with our bikes. He then ran off and came back with his bike. We all hopped on our bikes and strode to the nearest diner. When we got there we all sat in a big circular booth with red seats. I was in the middle of the two. We all looked at the menu and I asked them what they wanted.

"I kind of want this"George said then frowned"but I don't have enough money."

I do! I said in my head.

"Whatta bout you Paul."I asked nicely.

"Same" he replied with a smile.

"Then it's settled! WAITRESS!" I called and the waitress soon came over." We would like three ultimate breakfasts with three teas, three milks, and three coca-colas!" The waiter wrote that all down and then left to go bring out our order.

"I don't have nearly enough money for all tha'!" George exclaimed worriedly.

"Me neither!"

"Don't worry guys. I got this."

"But-"said George.

"No buts Georgie!" I said and Paul chuckled. Georges face turned a bright red.

We started talking about guitars after awhile and Paul and George were both surprised I played.

"Sexists!" I said and they looked a little guilty. Paul looked like he was about to retort something, but the waiter showed up with all our food and gave us the bill.

"Look at this!" George exclaimed." £8.50 EACH!"

I paid the lady with my allowance from today and she widened her eyes."Give me £60 back and you can keep the change for a tip." I smiled. The lady left and returned with the £60 I had previously asked for and thanked me a lot. Then, me, George, and Paul dug into are food.

"That was really good!" George exclaimed."Thank you..." He paused and stared at me.

"My names Angelan" I giggled.

"That's a beautiful name" George smiled. "Matches yer personality." My cheeks turned red and so did George's.

"Well.." Paul interrupted." Now that you and George are acquainted how bout we go to the park!" We all agreed and so we ventured out to the park. The park was beautiful! Even on a rainy day like this.

We all walked to the playground and I hopped onto a swing. Paul and George were playing with stick a ways away. I started swinging faster and faster. Then suddenly my butt slipped from the seat and I screamed. George turned around seconds before I landed right on top of him.

"Umph" He grunted looking flustered.

"Uh. Sorry. But-um- thanks for catching me and all." I was still on top of him.

"Uh-yeah- no problem." George we just stared into each others eyes. It was wonderful! I saw Paul looking at us through the corner of my eye.

"Maybe I should get off...Even though this is quite comfortable." George blushed and I felt my cheeks getting hot too. I then got off of him and helped him up. We both patted the dirt off our clothes and my hand accidentally touched his. We both looked at each other awkwardly then looked away and blushed. Paul was staring at us the whole time.

"Well I think it's time I get home. I need to help mum make lunch and dinner." George said. Then he mumbled barely audible"Probably cabbage soup again" This made me feel a little bad. So I took out the £60 from before and handed it to me."What are you doing? I can't take yer money!"

"Just take it! I'll get £100 more tomorrow. It's no big deal." I said sympathetically.

"Thanks Angelan! This means a lot to my family!" George hugged me tight. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Um..." I tapped my chin" I KNOW!" I said excitedly" Maybe you can teach me some new guitar chords."

"That would be gear! Your place next friday at 7:00?" George asked.

I don't think I want to let him see my house yet. "Ummm... How 'bout Paul's instead." I looked at Paul and he shook his head as if alright.

George nodded and then walked out into the distance. I kind of liked this George kid. I mean he wasn't t the greatest looking teenager, and he was very short and kid like, but like Paul said! He was still a baby, poor thing hadn't hit puberty yet. But that's beside the point. The conclusion is his awkwardness is so cute! And he just reminds me of a puppy I want to hug all day! Little puppy George! That sounds silly. I was lost in thought for awhile until I realized... WHERES PAUL!?

**OKAY! I'M GOING TO TYPE OUT A LETTER JOHN WROTE IN A QUESTIONARE FOR 'LINDA' (no last name in the book and the date is '63 so it is most likely not Eastman)**

**LINDA: This is the list. Could you feel in it's particulars? (thanks, Linda xx)**

**1 FAVOURITE FOOD ****CORNFLAKES-JELLY**

** DRINK ****TEA**

** DAY OF WEEK ****SATURDAY (PAY DAY)**

** SEASON OF YEAR ****SUMMER**

** FOREIGN COUNTRY ****FRANCE**

** COLOUR ****BLACK**

** ACTOR ****BRANDO**

** ACTRESS ****GRECO **

** MALE SINGER ****ELVIS**

** FEMALE ****MARY WELLS**

******THERE'S MORE! FOLLOWING QUESTION 2! BUT THAT TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE SO! MAYBE ANOTHER CHAPTER! IF YOU WANT! TELL ME IN A REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE LETTER EXCERPTS! OMG! DID YOU KNOW THAT THE BEATLES WOULD GIVE FANS THEIR ADDRESS IF THEY ASKED FOR IT! :O ALSO! HAPPY CHRISTMAS AGAIN! I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR HOLIDAYS! **


	9. A Taste Of Honey

**Hello all! I'm back! Sorry for such the long wait! But I got in one of my lazy moods and didn't write any new stuff hahaha! But I finally decided to write some more today and I'm sure you all won't be mad at me after thsi chapter!EEEEEKKK! I'm really excited for what happens in this chapter!**

"So what are we going to do for three and a half more hours?" George asked pulling away quickly! Whew! Glad that was over!

"I dunno." I smiled "Maybe we could go on a ferry and then come back for some fish and chips?" I suggested and George agreed. I walked over to my big wooden dresser that was polished beautifully and opened the drawer full of money. I had a bunch of money in there! The thing is is that I would get a lot of allowance money, but never have anything to spend it on! Maybe now I do! I took out £500 and put it in my bag. I turned around and caught George drooling at my guitar. It was a beautiful Richenbacher." You like my guitar I see." I said.

"It's mesmerizing" He responded.

I giggled"C'mon! You can drool over my guitar friday!" Me and George walked downstairs and I found that my parents had left me lunch. "Yuck" I said and I walked over and threw it away.

"You just threw away perfectly good food!" George said.

"I'm sorry did you want it?" I asked.

"No, but it looked fine to me." He said.

"It's not! It's tasteless and cold. Made from somebody with no heart." I almost cried.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Angelan!" George hugged me.

"You didn't. It's just my parents are monsters... And you just reminded me of them. It's okay."It really was. I don't blame George!" You ready to go to the dock?" I asked changing the subject.

George smirked" Will he give me a lollipop."

I laughed. "Not that kind of Dock silly! And yes he will!"

"Really?" I nodded and we walked out of the house and got on our bikes."Do you mind if we go to my house first, so I can drop off my bike?" I nodded.

"I'll need to run to Paul's house too, so I can drop off his bike."George agreed and we rode our bikes to his house in Speke. He lived on 25 Upton Green and It wasn't as far as Paul's house in Allerton. When I got there I felt so welcomed...and I haven't even been inside yet. It was just so...homey!" I love your house! It is very welcoming looking! I sense your parents have hearts of gold!"

"Most of the time! Here come inside so you can meet them." George told me. "Mam! We have company!" George yelled out to through the household. Moments later a beautiful lady appeared. She had short blonde sort of wavy hair and was slightly fluffy. To say the least she looked very loving! A lady who stuck me that would be very proud of her children no matter how they turn out!

"'Ello! I'm Louise! Welcome to our household." Mrs. Harrison welcomed me. Moments later a couple of boys popped out. They looked a lot like George. One was about my age, and the other looked about mid-twenties. The one my age winked at me from across the room. That made me regret putting on the Mary Quant dress I did

. "I'm Peter" He told me kissing my hand. The older one rolled his eyes at his brother

." I'm Harry." He told me and I stifled a laugh. Harry Harrison what a funny name!

"Well we'd love to stat and chat, but we gotta go." George told his parents.

"Would Angelan like to come over for dinner?" Mrs. Harrison asked. George looked at me expectantly

." Angelan would be delighted to come over for dinner." I told them and they all laughed at how I had said my own name like that. Soon me and George left his warm home and settled out for the docks. Me and George made it to the Docks at about 11:30. We figured we could eat are fish and chips while on the boat since it is almost lunch time. I walked over to the nearest fish and chip stand. It was blue and had a sign that said 'Cap'n Fisher's Fishy Fish 'N Chip Stand'. I laughed at the name and ordered two Fish and Chips. I payed the lady then walked over to a boat stand and paid for a ferry. We waited for about five minutes and then our ferry showed up. I showed the ferry lady out tickets and me and George got perfect seats! Right in the front where we can see the beautiful waters perfectly.

"Thank you!" George told me biting into his food.

"No problem." I told him back biting into mine. Everyone was soon loaded onto the ferry and it started moving. Just then a very cold draft blew in, and of course I was wearing a not-so-warm Mary Quant dress. I started to shiver" Stupid draft" I mumbled to myself. I wasn't going to let it ruin a great time.

"Are you cold?" George Asked me sweetly.

"Very" I replied, shivering vigorously. Before I knew it George had his arms around me and I cuddled into him. He was very warm and cuddly. I took a deep breath and I inhaled something that smelled amazing. I wondered what it was and I soon figured out it was George."You smell really good." I told him and he smiled.

"Thanks! Wish I could say the same!" He told me.

Wait. What?" HEY!" I exclaimed smacking him playfully. He just basically told me I stunk.

"I'm just joking! You smell magnificent yourself." George said kissing my cheek.

"Wow!" I suddenly gasped. Admiring the sea under and around us.

"What?" George asked.

"The sea.. I've never really seen it before. I mean I have been locked up in Hell all my life!"

"It is really pretty!" George said. "Reminds me of someone I know."

"Who?" Oops. Did I accidentally say that out loud. It is probably his girlfriend... Or maybe his sister... No I don't think he has a sister.. Maybe... I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend! I really like him. He is just so sweet..and cuddly! And his scent is just mesmerizing! What am I talking about? I just met him...but still. He is amazing! And I know one of these days... I can just see it! He is going to be so attractive. That is just a plus! He is already adorable!

"You" He replied and it just made my heart flutter. It made me giggle, and I could feel my cheeks turn pink. George then grabbed my hand and an electric bolt shot up my arm. I laced my fingers with his and laid my head in his chest. Today was a great day! I just wanted to savor in the moment. "So." He said and I was glad he was starting a conversation! I really wanted to talk to him."You never have told me."

"Told you what?" I smiled not getting what he was implying. George laughed" You didn't lemme finish silly!" I laughed too "Sorry." "S'okay... Anyways you've never told me your surname. You know mine so tis only fair if you tell me yours." He said playing the fairness game with me.

I laughed." Funny you ask... I actually...kind of... Y'know... Don't have one." I said shyly. He looked confused.

"Wha? How d'ya not have one?"

"Well I do... I just don't remember it." I said... I wonder what it was. I looked up at George and his mouth was wide open.

"You mean..." He said and I just nodded. "How do you like apply for jobs then. I just looked at him like he was stupid. "Oh right... You don't need a job... Okay then! What's your middle name."

"Don't have one." I stated simply.

"Me neither." George replied and we smiled at each other. He made my heart melt.

"But..." I said. And he looked at me expectantly. I wanted to tease him, so I just stuck my face back in his chest.

"But what.." I ignored him. My plan was leaving. " Oh c'mon! You can't just leave me wonderin like tha'!" I laughed.

"If you want to know you have to kiss my cheek." I laughed.

His face contorted into one of disgust." Do I have too?" He sang disgusted. Of course I knew he was joking. I nodded." Bu-bu-but! Girls have cooties!" I pretended to fake cry and George suddenly frowned." I'm just kidding Angelan! Don't be sad!" He started kissing my cheeks over and over again. Each time a spark zapped my cheek.

"Juussttt Joking!" I laughed. And he laughed with me.

"Tha' was a good one!" Then he stared at me making my stomach dance.

"You make my stomach feel weird." Oops! Think before you talk Angelan! I mentally slapped myself for that one.

"Same here." He replied. I kissed the tip of his nose and he chuckled.

"So it's killing me. You did kiss my cheek, so I guess I need to tell you that secret right about now." I told him and he grinned his lopsided smile at me. "But you have to let me kiss your cheek first."

"Okay." He nodded. "Only if you won't give me cooties!" He playfully told me. I went to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head and our lips met. It wasn't like a kiss kiss though. It was just sort of like a peck. It was amazing though. It was my first kiss. Even though it wasn't like a real kiss. It all played in slow motion. George pulled back, but my hands pulled him back and I kissed him for real. It was wonderful! My whole body shook with ecstasy. I really liked this George kid. He made me squeal inside. Before I knew it we both pulled back and George had a kind of shocked look on his face. I'm sure I looked shocked too. My face got hot and his turned pink. We were still cuddled into each other.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have kissed you. I just couldn't resist." I told George putting my head shamefully back in his chest.

"Why are you apologizing?! That was amazing!" He told me. I lifted my head back up and he lifted my chin up with his finger."My turn." And he kissed me gently. This one lasted a bit longer and my body was exploding in excitement. I put my hands around his neck and he put his around my waist. Sparks zapped at my lips and I thought it couldn't get any better. I was wrong. I opened my mouth a little to get some air and George slid his tongue in my mouth deepening the kiss. I felt like I was flying. I thought it would last forever until the bell on the ferry rang telling us the ferry was back at the dock. We both pulled away at the same time and I was love tipsy from the kiss.

"That was my first kiss" I told him. " And it was amazing."

"Really?!" George asked shocked. "No way your too pretty to have that been your first kiss...it was mine too!" He told me.

"Awww thanks! But I've been stuck in hell for nine years remember. I never had the chance." I told him. " Hey... I didn't give you cooties did I?" I asked him playfully. The people on the ferry started clearing out.

George smacked his mouth for awhile. "No. Doesn't seem like you did." I uncuddled from George and then he stood up, outstretching his hand to me. I gratefully took it and stood up.

"Ya know.. We never did really eat our food." I said picking it up.

"Is it still hot?" He asked. I felt it ad shook my head. "How cold is it?"

"It's a little warm, but sort of cold." I told him. We both shrugged it off and ate it any way. After awhile me and him just walked around on the pier. I was still cold, so I was huddled into him. He had his hand around my waist and I had mine around his shoulders. Except it was a little awkward because I was taller than him, but I didn't mind. A thought struck me suddenly "Iwas just thinking... And well. I just met you today and I already kissed you." I said.

George nodded." Yeah, but it feels like we've known each other for weeks." "It does doesn't it?" I was talking to myself, but George nodded." You don't think we took it too fast do you."

"Maybe. I just don't know. I'm actually myself around you! You make me not so shy! Which I usually am very shy! But, most of all you make me fly! And when we kissed" George stopped because I was having a laughing attack. He looked hurt. "I know I sound like a girl saying all tha' but you don't have to laugh in me face!"

I felt bad." I'm not laughing at that silly! That was actually very sweet! I was laughing because you were rhyming!" He thought about it for a second then started laughing with me. " You were reciting poetry! And you had no idea!"

"Like I was saying you make the best comes out of me!" I stopped walking. George was being really sweet! I was very flattered. " and-"I stopped him with a kiss. I wanted him to know that I really liked him, and repay him for being so kind. I ran my fingers through his hair and he seemed to like that. Eventually we had to pull away. We both smiled at each other.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"1:30" he replied.

" We should head back to the park"I told him. I was no longer cold, so George didn't have to keep me warm. Instead we intertwined our fingers together and tried to find our way back to the park. We arrived back at about 1:55. Paul should be here soon.

" Do you want to keep this a secret for now?" George asked. That would probably be a good idea. Considering I, or more like George, would never hear the end of it from Paul. The poor lad would be teased for life.

"That would probably be a good idea." I told him taking my hand out of his before Paul showed up. Me and George sat under the tree waiting for Paul and it soon hit 2:10.

NOW WHERE IS PAUL!?

**WELL!1 WHADDYA THINK! I CAN'T BELIEVE ANGELAN DID THAT AFTER BARELY KNOWING GEORGE! BUT I CAN'T BLAME HER CAUSE I WOULD DO THAT TO AFTER BARELY KNOWING HIM! Okay, so people have been asking if I take constructive criticism. The answer is yes. But as you know I'm very lazy and unless it is SUPER good criticism I won't be less lazy to fix it. Now I'm gonna go today was a long day because there was almost a shoot-out massacre at my school. I was crammed in a cabinet thingy for an HOUR! My back hurts really bad!**

* * *

**Question of the chapter:**

**What movie (disturbing movie aaaagggggghhhhhhhh don't watch the trailer) was Jane Asher starred in as Susan in 1970?**

**Seriously guys...don't watch that movie, trailer, or ending. Let's just say Jane is not my favorite beatle girl any more. And of course she isn't my favorite anymore AFTER I cut and died my hair like hers! grrrr! Anyways review the answer! And tell me what you though about this chapter!**


	10. We Can Work It Out

**Okay! Okay! I know I just updated yesterday! But I can't hold it on any longer! So, I was writing another chapter for this and I ended up writing something I did not intend on writing and... Something happened... and well I decided that what I wrote made the perfect ending! And I know it's cutting it short at 11 chapters, but believe me when you read the ending next chapter (Which is kinda of short) You will know why I wanted to end it! But don't worry there will be a second book! Now be happy because this chapter is 3,538 words without the AN's and it's just a bunch of fluff at the end! Yeah anyways I just couldn't wait to update the ending! Wow! If I end this it will be the first fanfic I ever finished on here! Yay! Maybe I am losing my procrastination and laziness! Okay! I'm gonna stop talking now, so you all can read! Also I think it's good I finish the book because I might get shot! Threat notes about somebody shooting at my school keep popping up! Yesterday we were in lockdown for an hour! :O Scary stuff there are police everywhere! Okay! *slaps self in the head* I need to stop talking hahaha!**

It was now 2:30 and I fell asleep on Georges shoulder out of boredom. George nudged me awake as Paul started hustling into the distance. He soon showed up looking flustered. "Erm...sorry I'm late. My friend Ivan was talkin' to me about some lad in a band. We ran a little over time though." Paul told us.

"Three hours of talking?" I asked.

"Well we played some games too, and talked about other stuff." He told me.

"Awww did wil Paulie have a play date." I teased.

"Ha ha." He told me. "So what did you guys do all day?" He asked.

"We went to the docks and ate fish in chips on the ferry." I told him.

"I was at the docks today too!" Paul told us excitedly. "Bunch of people makin' out and stuff."

"Oh really" said George" tell us about it." He looked a little paranoid. We looked at each other with the same look of paranoia.

"Well, it was actually only one couple...but... I didn't see it. Ivan saw it with the binoculars. By the time I got there they were already off the ferry...Did you see them?" We both shook our heads vigorously. Thankful Paul didn't see us... It always could have been a different couple then us anyhow. Wait were me and George a couple... I don't know. I think we might have moved a little too fast. But how could you blame me? You would probably kiss someone too if they were cute and kept calling you beautiful in a none drunken bastard way! Plus! He was just sooooo adorable!" Are you guys still listening?" Paul asked. I looked over at George and he seemed to he deep in thought also. Maybe he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Do you want the truth or what you want to here?" I asked Paul.

"I like to here what I want, so go ahead." Paul smiled.

"Oh yeahhh! We were totally listening to you! I love guitars too!" I told him... A little sarcastically.

"Guitars?" He scrunched his face up in confusion." I was talkin about cats!" Then he laughed." Just kidding!... Well not about the talkin about cats thing, but the confusion part. I'm just confusing you talking about confusion aren't I?"Paul asked.

"I understand what you're saying don't hurt yourself." I told him smiling. Then I remembered something important. "Hey Paul I'm going to head over to Georges house."

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Me mum invited her for dinner." George told Paul.

"But dinners not 'til like 4 more hours!" Paul protested.

I glanced at George then back at Paul." I want to get there early, so I could help..." I bit my lip.

"Oh fine!" Paul said. "Are you still coming to my house?"

"Probably." I told him.

"Bye" Paul gave me a hug and sent me off on my way. I hooked arms with George until Paul was out of sight, then I laced my fingers with his. George looked up at me and smiled.

"Where did Paul find you?" Asked George a bit dazed.

"Almost dead in a ditch..." George gave me a weird look as if he couldn't believe me." Honest... Ask him about it."

"I don't need to. I believe you." He smiled. Wow he already trusts me. Makes me like him even more.

"Look!" George said excitedly pointing his finger. I followed where he was pointing and found a huge bush of pink roses. One of my favorite flowers. There was one I happened to really like I wanted it really badly. But with the blink of an eye it was gone and given to me by George, as if he read my mind. "You seem like a kind of girl who likes these flowers, especially this one!" George said picking each and every thorn off for me. I couldn't take it anymore! He was being nice again! I grabbed his neck and pushed my lips onto his as a thank you. Each time our kisses seemed to get better and better. This one sent chills down my whole body, covering them with goosebumps. When it finally ended George smiled and handed me the rose. He was bleeding lightly though and I noticed a thorn stuck in his finger.

I frowned sympathetically towards him. "You got a thorn stuck in your finger." He looked down, and was surprised to see it. I gently took it out and George flinched a little. "Sorry"

"S'alright" He told me" you did nothing wrong. Thank you for getting it out for me."

"No problem... Kiss to make it feel better?" I asked and he smiled and nodded his head. He started to lean his head in. "On your finger silly!" I laughed and kissed his finger. I then pecked George on the lips really quickly. Of course that led onto another full on fledge make-out session. It was just sort of...addicting. Each time was a little more longer and passionate. When we finally stopped to catch our breaths we started walking to Georges house again. For some reason, after that George seemed a little distant. It appeared he was deep in thought and very confused. I thought about grabbing his hand, but the thing is is that I barely know him and don't know how he would react in such a state... 'Woah! That's right! I barely know him... '

I thought and it was a reoccurring thought. What if he is some little kid murderer? Well, he is a friend of Paul's so- wait! I barely know Paul! At this point I was visibly freaking out and George looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"I could ask the same to you..." I said quietly.

"Yeah... I'm fine... Just thinkin' a lot"

"Oh" I responded, and he continued to be distant. What did I get myself into? We arrived at his house shortly and Mrs. Harrison greeted us kindly.

"Well, you are here early!" Mrs. Harrison smiled.

"Angelan wanted to come early and ask if you need any help." George told his mum.

"Oh, well, I don't really need any help right now! I'll call you down when I do. If I do!" She smiled warmly. "George why don't you go upstairs and show Angelan around." George nodded and gestures for me to follow him. When I got in his room the first thing I saw was his guitar.

"Gear guitar!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks" he chuckled.

I walked over to it and looked at it. "Do you mind if I touch it?"

"No" He shook his head." Just don't break it!" George laughed.

I picked it up and started to play a random tune I had made up about a blue moon ago. George listened attentively. I finished with a big finale. "Wow! What was that?!"

I shrugged." I dunno. Something I made up awhile ago... Locked away in my tower." George looked at me strangely when I said that.

"You have a tower?" He asked squinting his eyes in skepticism.

I shook my head and smiled" No it was just a figure of speech you git!"

"Oh." He replied awkwardly. What was his deal...and what was with the sudden mood change!

"George?" I asked sort of squinting my eyes in a questioning look.

He turned facing me and semi-frowned. "Yes?"

"Why so distant?" I asked and he awkwardly smiled. Then walked away...wait what? "Hey! You didn't answer me question!" I said slipping up on my Liverpudlian accent rather than my normal posh. He didn't even phase over mu words and it was starting to make me sort of uneasy. The back of my mind kept nagging at me 'You never should have kissed him you stupid girl! Things are going too fast!' I was lost in my thoughts as that same phrase kept pestering my mind. It was then that I realized George had left me all alone in his room and I had been there standing like an idiot for five minutes. I almost wanted to cry. What had I gotten myself into! I didn't even know George! I mean I couldn't say he was 'acting' this way because I don't even know him that well and that could be the way he actually is rather than acting!

After a long thought process I was taken out of my thoughts by a boy's voice. "Whatcha doin' all by yerself there then?" The boy asked in his thick scouse. I looked up to see one of Georges brothers talking to me. I think it was Peter... It was the one flirting with me earlier. I just sort of stared at him blankly trying to hide the fact that I was almost in tears. I was doing a pretty good job until The thought nagged back at my head and I cracked a small frown. The boy's expression went from playful to serious in seconds and squinted his eyes at me as if trying to read my mind. "Say, luv, you's alright?" I nodded changing my expression quickly, but he didn't seemed convinced. He continued to stare at me suspiciously before finally letting it go. Then he grabbed my arm ad pulled me with him. "C'mon I want tuh show you me room!" He told me and I just went with him and followed the flow. I walked into his room and it was a seemingly nice room. He seemed pretty organized; his floor was spotless. Peter, I think it was, gave me the full on tour of his room, being goofy most of time making me giggle. It was then that he showed me his game collection. He had Monopoly, Parcheesi, Sorry, Clue, and Battleship. I had a lot of boardgames at my house, but I never played because I really didn't have anybody to play with. "Wanna play monopoly?" He asked and I nodded my head eagerly. I was desperate to have the friendly fun I never had.

I sat down to play a game of monopoly and I looked at George's brother. I need to know..."Peter right?" I asked. I was relieved I finally knew his name for sure.

"That's me name don't wear it out!" Peter laughed and I laughed with him. "Okay miss, what game piece would ya like to play with. Ladies get to choose first." He smiled a big smile. I picked up the rocking horse and Peter picked up the lantern. Then we started playing. Peter was shocked when I didn't know how to play, but he gladly explained and walked me through it anyways... But maybe he walked me through a little too good. We had been playing for about an hour and a half and Peter was down to £60 and I was down to £300. Peter was determined to win, despite the little money he had, and it was now his turn. He rolled the dice and landed on 6. He moved his pin 6 spots and landed on Marylebone Station. I smiled as I noticed it was a property I owned. Peter had to pay me £100 which made him bankrupt. I proudly did a little victory dance and laughed. "Awww mann!" Peter said Jokingly. "Ya wanna play again?" I nodded ad we set back up, but right before we started again we heard a loud call coming from downstairs telling us it was time for dinner. "Never mind! I guess it's time tuh eat!" Peter said and he grabbed my hand an pulled me downstairs. He let go of my hand and we walked into the kitchen together. At the table I could already see George sitting down. I refused to look at him or even pretend he was there and I sat down on the other side as far away as possible as him. Peter sat next to me and we talked until everyone was seated. I helped Mrs. Harrison hand out some if the food, making sure to skip George, and we all had a nice meal. I was about halfway done with my meal when I noticed somebody at the table that I hadn't met yet. Peter caught me staring sort of cocking my head and explained. "That's Louise our sister" he told me.

"Oh.." I said. Louise noticed this and politely introduced herself.

"'Ello me names Louise!" She said cheerily.

"'Ello! My names Angelan." I told her softly. I was sort of the shy type. Although I'm really outgoing when I know you.

"Cor, you's from London?" She asked.

I shook my head." No. Been Liverpool all my life."

Louise cocked her head. "Really? Your accent is posh." She told me.

"I suppose I got it from me mum and da'. I don't know if they are from London, but they talk like me." I explained. She nodded her head as if she understood. The rest of the dinner was full of friendly chatter. Then it came time to leave. I said goodbye to everyone and gave Peter a hug. I walked put the door and started for Paul's house. Until I realized I didn't know my way around. What was I going to do! I paced outside the door for a couple minutes until the door opened and George popped out. "Oh great" I mumbled quietly, so he couldn't hear.

"Um" George said awkwardly "Me mum told me to walk ya home" i just nodded and started walking in a random direction away from him. He cleared his throat to get my attention and I looked at him. "Paul's house is this way" I turned the other way feeling stupid and once again walked away from him. It was silent for the first couple of minutes and I was not in front of George anymore and more to his side, but still far away from him. Being in the front was starting to get hard due to me not knowing where to go. We walked silently for a couple of more minutes and I could finally see Paul's house in the distance. I started to run over to it, but George caught me by the arm. He turned me around to face him and kissed me. I pulled back quickly and glared at him.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly. I just stayed silent and glared at him. "Please talk to me." I continued to glare at him. And he sighed and started to walk away.

"You never answered my question" I called. He turned around to look at me again.

"Which was?" George asked.

"Why were you being so distant earlier?" I asked again.

He looked like he didn't want to answer my question and he opened his mouth then closed it again hesitating to answer. "I was scared" he finally answered.

"Of what?" I asked confused.

" Of you not liking me anymore" he admitted.

"What!? Why would you think that. The only thing thats going to make me not like you anymore is you pulling what you did today again!" I exclaimed.

"I know! I realized that when you were hanging out with Peter!" George told me. Ahhh so that made him jealous. I smirked a little at that. " Also I was trying to sort out me feeling for ya. I just met you, but I feel like I've known you for a long while! And I was having all these mixed emotions! Please forgive me!" He begged.

"Okay I understand! I forgive you" I stated and he pulled me into a hug. I was about to walk up to Paul's door until he spoke up again.

"One more thing" George said quickly.

I turned around to face him again. "Yes?" George became instantly nervous.

"Um- I- um um- well what- um- I'm -er- uh- tryin' tuh say- uh- is..." He kept stuttering. I waited for him to continue. " Would you-um- uh- like to -um- be...my girlfriend." He said the last part barely audible.

I laughed and bit my lip. "Yes."

He let out a relieved sigh." I was sure you were going to say no!" He laughed.

"You were wrong!" I laughed with him. Then I realized I needed pajamas. "You mind walking with me to my house to get some pajamas?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Good 'cause I don't know my way around!" I told him and he chuckled softly. We walked to the Liverpool Institute and then to my house. Like I did with Paul. When I got there I opened the door and let George in. We climbed the stairs to the third floor and went into my room. I opened my dresser and grabbed out some pajamas with white and blue stripes. I excused myself and went into the bathroom to change. I changed into the pajamas then combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I walked back out to see George waiting patiently in my room.

George smiled up at me. "You ready to walk back to his house?" He asked politely. I thought about it. If I went back to Paul's house I would most likely sleep in the same bed as him again and I don't think that would be very fair to George.

"No" I answered simply. He frowned.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It wouldn't really be very fair to you." I answered peering at him and he looked at me confused.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well" I said ready to explain. " If I sleepover at Paul's I am most likely going to sleep in his bed...with him. Now that's not very fair to you since you're my boyfriend and he's not." I stated simply and he smiled and nodded.

"Never thought about that." He chuckled."Well I should get back before me mum gets worried." George told me. I didn't want him to leave.

"Okay." I said sadly. "See you tomorrow." I gave him a hug.

"Bye." He told me then he cupped my cheek an gave me a nice goodbye kiss.

After he left I sat in my bed and read a book. I couldn't get to sleep for some reason. About an hour passed and I heard something hit my window. I got up in curiosity and stared at it. A couple minutes later I heard another one. I opened my window and smiled at the sight. Down below was smiling George. "Can I come up?" He asked loud enough for me to hear.

I nodded "Yes! Hold on!" I practically ran down the stairs and almost fell. I sprinted to the front door and opened it. George was standing there awkwardly and I practically jumped on him for a hug. He stumbled back and almost fell. I gave him an apologetic look and he laughed softly and hugged me back. "You're back!" I exclaimed.

"Yep! I told me mum I was sleeping over at Paul's, but I came over 'ere instead!" George told me and I was surprised he had remembered how to get here.

"You little liar!" I said jokingly. And he smiled a big toothy smile.

"You don't mind if I stay 'ere do ya?" He asked.

"Not at all!" I told him. I was actually glad he was staying here. I noticed he had changed into his pajamas and then I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to my room. I told him to sit on my bed and he obeyed. Then I ran back downstairs and brought up two coca colas, Doritos, and Parcheesi. I carried everything back into my room and he smiled. "I hope you're not too tired to play games." He shook his head and I brought everything over to the bed. I handed him a soda and put the Doritos in the middle.

"I bet you I'm going to win!" George said.

"No way!" I laughed.

"Let's make a deal." He said cheekily.

"Sure" I replied.

"Okay! If I win you have to kiss me!" He laughed.

"Fine! But... If I win you have to kiss me!" I replied emphasizing 'me'.

"Deal!" George said and we shook hands and then clinked are bottles of coca cola together. We rolled a die to see who would go first and I rolled a six while George rolled a 3, so I went first. We played until around 10 and George beat me.

"Darn!" I said snapping my fingers playfully.

George laughed then winked at me. " Now, give me my winnings!"

"Fine!" I scooted closer to him and put my arms around his neck. Then I leaned in and kissed him passionately. That ended up turning into a long make out session. We both knew we were taking things WAY too fast, but we didn't care. After about 10 minutes we finally stopped and I cuddled into his chest. After awhile I got up and turned off the lights and then cuddled back into pulled the covers over both of us then laid down. "Goodnight George!" I said.

"Good night Angelan!" He told me and then wrapped his arms around me protectively.

I wonder where Paul is? I asked myself before I fell into a great sleep.

**DIDN'T YOU LIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEE THAT! I KNOW I DID! OKAY SO THE ANSWER TO THE JANE ASHER QUESTION WAS DEEP END! CONGRATZ TO THE GUEST WHO GOT IT RIGHT! AND I'M NOT SURE IF I TOLD YOU THE ANSWER TO THE LAST ONE, BUT YES IT WAS 'TAKE GOOD CARE OF MY BABY' SUNG BY THE ONE AND ONLY GORGEOUS GEORGEOUS HARRISON! :D I THINK HAWKER97 AND A GUEST GOT THAT ONE! OKAY SO NEW QUESTION...HMMMMM... WHAT WAS JOHNS FAVORITE COLOUR AROUND 1963/1964 (HINT: BELIEVE IT OR NOT IT WAS NOT GREEN) (ANOTHER HINT: THERE IS A SONG RECORDED BY THE BEATLES 11 AUGUST 1964 THAT HAS THE NAME COLOUR IN IT! :D!) OKAY NOW REVIEW AND TEL ME WHAT YOU THINK... AND FOR SOME REASON I FEEL LIKE I HAVEN'T MADE ANY SENSE TODAY! SO IF I HAVEN'T MADE ANY SENSE I'M SORRY! I'M A BIG AIRHEAD! OKAY I'M JUST GOING TO TYPE MORE SO I CAN REACH 4,000 HAHAHA! AND I LIKE YOU GUYS! I WILL RELEASE TO YOU SOME COOL INFORMATION I BET YOU DIDN'T KNOW! SO THERE IS THIS WEBSITE CALLED .COM AND IT IS BASICALLY A BEATLES COMMUNITY ALMOST LIKE FACEBOOK AND WELL... LET'S JUST SAY WE LOOOOOOVE TO HAVE FUN THERE. AND THE PEOPLE THERE ARE REALLY NICE! ONE TIME DURING WINTER BREAK WE LITERALLY PUT MAKE-UP ON THE BEATLES AND CAME UP WITH GIRLY NAMES FORE THEM HAHAHAHAHA! SO IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN MEETING SOME REALLY COOL PEOPLE AND LOVE TO HAVE DOING STUFF ABOUT THE BEATLES YOU SHOULD REALLY CHECK IT OUT! MY USERNAME ON THERE IS BEATLELUVR13 AND THE AMAZING PERSON WHO RUNS IT'S NAME IS BEATLE GIRL LOVES YOU! I REALLY LOVE THAT WEBSITE HAHAHA! I'M ON THERE 24/7 LMAO! OKAY OKAY NOW I WILL SHUT UP! I'M PROBABLY WAYYYYY OVER 4,000 NOW! GOSH NOW I KNOW WHY PEOPLE THINK I'M ANNOYING LOL! SORRY I'VE BEEN REALLY GIDDY TODAY FOR SOME REASON! OKAY PEACE AND LOVE!**


	11. Is it The End? I Can't Remember

**AN: Hey there guys! It's me back with another chapter, but not just any chapter! THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm terribly sorry it was rushed... my mind was very spaced out when I wrote it! Okay so on the last question I asked the colour question... The answer was BLACK! Good job to all who got it right! Hawksabre, Ins52299, and a Guest! Okay, so I hope you enjoy this last rushed, spaced out chapter hahahaha! There will be a sequel! I'm not going to leave you all hanging there haha!**

1 Year Later

A year had passed since I first met Paul and George. Today was mine and George's first year anniversary and Paul still had no clue of it. George was starting to get taller and he was now the same height as me, so it wasn't as awkward anymore. He was also starting to grow into a VERY attractive man. Over the past year me and Paul had gotten really close! We were practically best friends. I told him everything...well except of course the fact that me and George have been in a relationship for the past year! I wonder when we are going to tell him...me and George were starting to become very serious. Even though we were really kind of too young to know what serious is, but oh well. I hope to have George there eventually when we are old enough.

The year was February 4th, 1958 and mine and George's birthday was coming up. George was really excited because he might have a chance to be in a band called The Quarrymen. The same band Paul was in. It had turned out that the 'lad' Ivan was telling Paul about last year was the leader of the band. Whom he actually met in July and was placed in the band in October. I haven't met him yet... I think his name is Jacob? I dunno something with a J. I'm surprised I haven't remembered his name yet, for that's ALL that Paul EVER talks about! When he is not with me he is with that Jacob kid.

At the current moment me and Paul were sitting on the couch at his house. George was who knew where. "Angelan?" Paul asked to see if he had my attention.

"Whaaaaaat." I groaned. I was reading a really good book and he had just pulled me out of a good spot!

"Nothing." He said. He seemed nervous. Why was he nervous?! We've been like best friends for a year!

"Paul. Are you okay? Do you need to tell me something?" I asked sort of concerned.

"Well yes." Paul said keeping his eye contact away from me." But I'm scared."

What?" Paul you're confusing me! We've been best buds for a year and now you're scared to tell me something?" Paul finally looked at me. "Just tell m-" I was cut off by something completely unexpected... Paul had kissed me. I pulled away right when I had wrapped my brain around what he was doing.

"I'VE GOT GREA-" I heard a voice say and then the door slam. It was George. He saw too much, yet not enough. He missed the part where I said.

"PAUL! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I practically screamed at him on the verge of tears as I stood up quickly and ran to the door.

"You do? Who?" He said half sheepily half shocked.

I ignored him and opened the George frantically. "GEORGE! COME BACK PLEASE!" Then ran down the hallway in search of him. I busted out into the cold February air in shorts and a tank top (highly frowned upon in the 50's...I could have gotten in a lot of trouble) looking frantically for him. I searched and searched and searched, but I couldn't find him. How did George leave so fast?! "GEORGE!" I cried out. Tears started falling from my eyes and I ran into the streets not thinking... I slipped and fell...and hit my head...and blacked out...Why does this sound so familiar? But as fast as I realized what it was that was as fast as it left my brain. Then everything started quickly leaving my memory one by one. It was a strange feeling...I could have sworn I blacked out, but how am I still thinking. I was really confused...Nothing made since. Was I dead? How did I get in this position? What was happening before it all happened?

...

Who am I?

**AN: I'm back! How did you like it? Did you think it was stupid? Terrible? Awesome? Tell me in a review! :) Also if there is anyone who would like to do a collab with me just PM me! :D I got a great idea, and it would work amazing with a collab! :D That awkward moment when you figure out you put your ending AN in the story :/ Let me fix that hahah!**


End file.
